Summer Of Love
by graciemay28
Summary: Max, Bobby, and P.J go on v-k and Bobby is keeping something to himself. P.J knows what it is and tells Bobby to tell Max. But how will Max react? MAX&BOBBY there is a authors note please read. If you don't like YOAI DON'T READ IT! please tell me what you all think.


Summer of Love

_In the Car_

Max, Bobby, and P.J were going to the beach for the summer. They had left eary that morning to be able to get to the beach around one. Max was driving and Bobby was in the passenger seat and P.J was asleep in the back. Max looked over toward Bobby who was looking out the window. Max smiled to himself and looked back toward the road. Bobby looked over at Max and smiled to himself. Bobby wished that he could tell Max how felt about him, but he knew that if he did he would lose Max forever. Max was not into guys and if Bobby told him that he was in love with him. Then Max would…well Bobby didn't know what Max would do. So Bobby would keep it to himself forever. P.J sat up and looked at the two up front. He saw Bobby looking at Max. Max was too busy looking at the road to notice Bobby. P.J knew what was going on. He knew that Bobby had always had a thing for Max ever since they were in high school. P.J looked out the window and thought about how to get them together.

Bobby looked down and then looked back out the window. He shut his eyes and imagined him and Max together. P.J saw that Bobby was starting to go to sleep. After a while P.J know that Bobby was asleep and he was starting to fall to the left. Max looked over and saw Bobby sleeping. He smiled to himself and looked back at the road. Max put his arm on the back of the seat of the 57 Chevy Bel Air. P.J laid himself slowly down into the seat and looked at Bobby and then at Max. Bobby was close to Max and with Max's arm on the seat Bobby would fall on him and his head would land on Max's chest. Max moved his arm long enough to change lanes. P.J snaked his arm over the seat and softly pushed Bobby toward Max.

Bobby fell onto Max as Max was put his arm back onto the seat. Max looked at Bobby who was still asleep and smiled what he thought was an unseen smile. Max looked back at the road and laid his head down onto Bobby's. P.J smiled to himself and laid back down to sleep some more.

_A Few Hours Later/ Still in the Car_

"Hey guys wake up. We're here." Max said waking the other two up. Bobby and P.J opened their eyes and sat up to look around. They looked out and saw the beach and ocean. They all smiled at each other, and then looked away. Well two of the did, Bobby was still looking at Max with a dreaming look in his eyes. P.J looked at him and knew that they would have to talk about this. When Max returned his eyes back toward the road he was trying to find their new house for summer.

Once found Max pulled up into the driveway of their new home. The three got out of the car and looked around. Then they got their thing out of the back of the chevy and walked up onto the deck that was facing the ocean. They looked at the view and then went into the house. The house was pointed towards the ocean. So no matter what room you were in, you could still see the ocean. They went to their own rooms and started to unpack their things. After that the boys went back downstairs and went back out onto the deck. They looked out at the ocean again.

"Wow look at that." Max spoke.

"Yea it's so beautiful isn't it."P.J stated and looked at the two.

After about few minutes had pasted. Max looked over at his two friends and said. "I think I'm going to go and lay down. I'm so tired, I've been driving for egith hours. So you two can go and do whatever you two want to do." With that said Max walked into the house and with upstairs to his room. P.J and Bobby had asked Max if he wanted them to drive for awhile, but Max being Max said no. Once upstairs Max laid down onto his bed and was out like a light. P.J looked at Bobby and smiled at him.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" P.J asked Bobby. Bobby looked at him and smiled.

"Yea I'm hungry."

Bobby got the keys off the hook and the two left. They were going to eat and to talk. Even if Bobby didn't want to.

_At The Restaurant_

Bobby and P.J were setting at their table eat their meals. P.J had gotten a sea food meal while Bobby had gotten a steak dinner. P.J looked at Bobby and knew what he had to do. P.J knew he had to talk to Bobby about him being in love with Max. Bobby was taking about bit of his steak when P.J spoke.

"Bobby we need to talk." Bobby looked up at P.J.

"About what?" He asked.

"About you being in love with Max and you not telling him." P.J watched has Bobby dropped his fork and looked at him.

"I'm not in love with him!" Bobby said quickly and kind of yelled out. P.J looked at him and titled his head and gave him a "yes sure" kind of look.

"Okay I am. How did you know that I was in love with him?" Bobby asked P.J while placing his hands in his lap.

"Uhm because you look at him all the time and you always seat beside him, and you and him always have these long lasting looks." P.J answered him while he reached for his drink.

"Oh yea I guess we do don't we." Bobby looked at P.J and then looked away. He didn't want to talk about this. To him if he kelpt it to himself then his feelings will be a secret. But if he talked about them then he knew that soon everyone would know what he felt. Bobby didn't like to share thing with others. He always got hurt; emotionally,mentally, verbally,physially, and sexually. Bobby didn't like letting others in. It always ended badly for him. P.J and Max know that Bobby's home life before was not that great. Max and P.J had told each other that they would not ask Bobby to go into detail to just let him tell them about it.

"You need to tell him that you are in love with him." Bobby looked up at P.J as he took a bit of his popcorn shrimp. P.J know that Bobby had a hard time letting others in, let alone telling them how he felt.

"I don't know if I can. I mean he is into girl not guys, and what _if_ I do tell him and he freaks out and never wants to see me again. That will be one long and awkward ride home." Bobby sadly stated. P.J looked at Bobby and thought about what he had said.

"Okay yea it would be a awkward ride home, but if you don't tell him this then you might lose him to someone else. But I don't think he will reject you. I mean he looks at you the same way you look at him." P.J watched Bobby's mood and eyes light up.

"He does! I didn't know that. Maybe I should tell him."

"Good you'll do it when he gets up." Bobby looked at P.J again, but this time with a pale face. He did want to tell Max, but not so soon.

"What?! I don't know if I can do that. I don't know what to say to him." Bobby looked at his food and pocked it.

"You can do it. You need to tell him how you feel." P.J said eating his food. Bobby ate his food and worrying about how his talk with Max would go.

_At The House_

Bobby walked into the house while P.J had taken the car to get some food for in the morning. Bobby walked up the stairs and looked in on Max. Max was still asleep in his bed. Bobby looked at him and then shut the door. 'He's still asleep. Good that means I can think about what I'm going to say to him.' Bobby thought to himself.

A few hours later Bobby was outside on the deck. He was looking out at the ocean when he heard a noise from upstairs. 'Oh damn he's awake.' Bobby thought to himself. Max walked downstairs and out onto the deck. Max looked over and saw Bobby setting in the swing. Bobby didn't look at him.

"Hey Bobby. What's wrong?" Max asked him. Bobby looked up at Max and watched him set down beside him.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how you will react to it." Max looked at him and leaned in to hear what his friend was about to tell him.

"What?"

"I…I'm in love with someone that I have went to school with and I don't know how to tell them." Bobby was going to see if Max would figure it out. He was hopeing that he would. He really didn't want to say it out loud.

"Oh. Do you still go to school with them?" Max asked him. Bobby nodded his head.

"Oh. Is it a she or a he?" he asked again.

"He" Bobby answered him. Max looked up and then looked back at Bobby.

"Is he tall? Let's say my height?" he asked again. Bobby nodded his head.

"Is he setting right here with you trying to think of who it is?" Bobby looked at Max with hug eyes. Max figured it out! Bobby held his breath. This was the momont that he was dreading. When Max smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Bobby was surpried at Max's reaction. But soon Bobby slowly closed his eye and started to kiss Max back.

"I think we should go upstairs." Max said in a low voice. Bobby opened his eyes and nodded his head. Right now he would do anything that Max told him to do. Max and Bobby walked upstairs and into Max's room.

Max and Bobby laid down onto the bed. Max laid on top of Bobby and he was holding himself up with his elbows. Bobby ran his hands up Max's body and under his shirt. Bobby's hands rested on Max's shoulders. Max sat up and took off his shirt and throw it on the floor. Bobby sat up and did the some to his own shirt. Max leaned down and started to kiss Bobby's neck.

Bobby moaned and ran his hand in Max's hair and bit his lip. Max moved down the blondes body. Max took an nipple into his mouth and started to suck hard. Bobby moaned and achered his back. Max smiled to himself and moved to the other and did the same to the other nipple. Max kissed his way down Bobby's body.

"Max I can't take it, I need you now." Bobby moaned out. Max smiled to himself and moved back up Bobby's body. And he leaned forward and whisper in Bobby's ear.

"I will take you when I'm ready." Bobby looked over at Max who had an evil smile on his face. Bobby was taking back by this. He had never seen Max act like this before. While Bobby was deep in thought Max rubbed Bobby throw his jeans. Which in retrun made Bobby moan and pulled him from his thought.

Max sat up and took off his jeans and boxers all at once. Bobby moved to do the same. Max help him throw his clothes onto the floor. Max laid back down onto Bobby and recaptured his lips. Max moved his body to where his and Bobby's hard cocks would rub againts each others. Bobby moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Max once again.

They moaned and grunted as their sensitive cocks rubbed together. Max know that Bobby was not going to last long. He moved his hand to Bobby's hole and begain to loosen him. Bobby grunted at the feeling of Max fingering him. Max could see that Bobby was in pain. Then Max remembered that he need to coat his fingers with some lube. Max got off the bed and walked to his bag and got the K-Y. He went back to the bed and went back to work on his Bobby. Bobby was so hard that he started to stroke himself slowly. Max moved Bobby's hand and gave him a look. Bobby knew that Max didn't want him to touch himself. Bobby's cock was starting to hurt now. He couldn't remember the last time his was this hard. Bobby was so deep in thought that he didn't even feel Max's hand run down his inner thight.

Max had opened the lube and moved it around his hand and around Bobby's enters. Bobby moaned again as Max place his finger inside of him. Bobby was soon moaning and moving his body down onto Max's finger. Max know that he had to add other to make sure that Bobby was loose enough for him.

"Max I can't take it any more...I need you badly." Bobby moaned out. Max's cock twitched when he hard those words come from his loves mouth. Max smiled to himself and moved in between Bobby's legs. Max placed himself at Bobby's now wet hot hole. Max rolled his eyes when he felt just how hot and wet Bobby was.

"Kay I'm going to push in slowly." Max told Bobby what he was going to do. Bobby said nothing he just nodded his head.

Max pushed into Bobby slowly like he had said he would. Bobby grunted at the feeling of being filled. Max was trying very hard not to lose control. He had to make sure to go slow so not to hurt his new lover. Finally Max was all the way in. He looked at Bobby and wondered if Bobby was ready for the fuck of his life.

"Damn it Max move!" Bobby grunted out. Max smile and begain to move. First he was slowly to get Bobby use to his cock. Then Max started to build up a good rhythm. Max had Bobby's legs hanging onto his. Max leaned forward and placed a hand on each side of his new lover. Max closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat, wetness and the tightness of his lovers hole. This was the best feeling that he had ever felt during sex. He had never felt this with his past girlfriends that he had fucked. Max could hear Bobby moaning and calling out his name. Max opened his eyes to watch Bobby take his cock. Bobby could feel and Max could see Bobby's cock leaking pre-cum on his stomach.

"Oh Fuck Max...AH YES." Bobby call out.

Bobby was feeling like he had never felt before in his life. He moaned again has Max started to slam into him. Max moved a little to get a better angle, but when he did he hit Bobby's prostate. Bobby threw his arms around Max's back and yelled out in pure ecstasy.

"OH FUCK, do that again." Bobby yelled and panted out.

"What this?" Max moved again and hit Bobby's prostate dead on.

"OH FUCK YES!" Bobby grunted out a with luck jaw. Max move himself so that he could hit that one spot over and over. Bobby's moans, grunts, and yelling was pushing Max over the edge. Max know that he was close and so was Bobby.

"Fuck Bob..Bobby I...think I'm about to cum." Max said in between pants.

"OH FUCK MAX, CUM IN ME!" Bobby panted into Max's ear. Now that really sent Max of the edge. In Bobby's mind his pictuered Max doing just that. Max could feel Bobby close around his hard sensitive cock. Max's eyes rolled back into his head as he came hard inside of Bobby. Bobby could feel Max cum inside him. Bobby eyes rolled back into his head as he came hard on his and Max's stomachs. The two called each others names out as they came together.

After they road out their orgasms the two fell apart panting and feeling fulfilled. They laid beside each other and did not speak. Bobby moved his head to look at Max. Max was looked straight ahead and did not move. Bobby was starting to get worried. But when Max's glanced at him with out moving his head. Bobby didn't know what to do or say. Bobby saw a smile come to Max's lips. That's when Bobby know that they were...what. What were they now.

"Max does this mean that we."

"Bobby, I would've fucked you if I didn't love you." Max said while getting up and heading to the bathroom. What Max said was true. He had told Bobby, and P.J that he only had sex with those that he loved. Max came back out and handed Bobby a towel to clean up with.

After they both got cleaned up they went to downstairs to set on the deck. Max was setting in the swing with his arm stretched out. Bobby was laying againts Max with his head on his chest. The two heard someone coming up the stairs. They looked to see P.J with some food for in the morning and for the rest of the week. P.J looked at the two and said nothing and walked into the house. Max and Bobby looked at each other and smile. P.J walked back out and looked out at the ocean. He then truned around and looked at the two on the swing.

"Well? Did you two talk?" he asked.

"Yea we talked and show each other how we felt about the other." Max said in a normal voice. P.J looked at Bobby, who nodded his head. P.J smile and truned around to go and get some more food out of the chevy. But while he walked away he said.

"Thank The Gods that you two finally fucked. Now you two came be together and stop doing that long staring thing." P.J's statement took Max and Bobby by surpries. But he was right, now they could tell each other how they felt about the other.

"He is right. Now we can do and say whatever to the other with out being embarrassed." Max said smile.

"Yea your right." Bobby leaned in and kissed Max on the lips. Bobby smiled in the kiss when Max kissed back.

*Author's note *Okay if you like this and want me to write about Bobby doing Max in the next chapter. Please let me know. Thank You *


End file.
